


A Barbie Girl And Her Wily Serpent

by cactus_is_writing_09



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aziraphale updated the bookshop, aziraphales bookshop, crowley is shook, no beta because im dangerous like that, pure fluff, so much fluff oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_is_writing_09/pseuds/cactus_is_writing_09
Summary: When Crowley walked into the bookshop that morning, he was absolutely not expecting a self conscious angel and a totally remodeled store. But that's just what he got.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: ineffable wives or female presenting





	A Barbie Girl And Her Wily Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I thought I'd try something different with this fic, my previous works have been a bit on the angsty side, but since I'm still on my Good Omens kick I thought I'd try my hand at fluff writing! Hope you enjoy!

The demon known as Crowley had seen many horrible things over the years. He had faced Satan himself armed with only a burnt part of a ninety year old Bentley for someone's sake! Granted, he faced Satan alongside the Antichrist and an angel with a sword, but that was besides the point!

The point was he had seen a lot of things.

But nothing in the world prepared him for what kind of sight greeted him as he walked through the doors of the familiar A.Z. Fell and CO.

The first thing that caught his eye was the petite woman wheeling a ladder over to of of the shelves and plucking a book off of the very top. She blew off the cover of any dust and brought it down to the waiting mother and son duo. "Take good care of it." She smiled gently at the boy and ruffled the boy's unruly red hair, hair that was much like Crowley's own. The excited giggles that resulted from this action spread through the store like wildfire, echoing off the high ceilings. 

"I'll make sure he does." The brunette woman that was probably the boys mother grinned, handing the girl some bills to pay for the book. "So nice to see the shop under new management, that Mr. Fell was quite an odd fellow. What's your name dear?"

The blonde paused and laughed politely. "It's not new management exactly, my father Augstine ran the shop before I did. I'm Anna, Annabelle Elizabeth Fell. But everyone calls me Belle." She paused and examined her hand, where a slim and inconspicuous wedding band wrapped around her ring finger. "Crowley-Fell. Newlywed."

The mother clapped the girl on the back in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but Crowley saw the smaller woman flinch, and then he was sure it was his angel, cowering in terror from the slap on the back that was so much like how The Archangel Fucking Gabriel had done so many years ago. "Congratulations!" The brunette said loudly, apparently not noticing how Annabelle had shied away from her raised hand. She took a hold of her sons hand and pushed out the mahogany doors, pausing for a moment at the sight of Crowley. Her eyes darted down to his ring finger, where an identical band to the one Anna wore was resting just below his knuckle.

She smirked and raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Quite a catch you have there Sir, glad you got her instead of one of those dirty boys at the pubs." The woman smiled warmly before waving to Anna. "We'll be back when he's finished this one!" She called as the pair exited the bookshop.

"Angel?" Crowley questioned, advancing towards the angel- his angel. "I thought- the books- I don't- I don't understand." As he looked around he noticed multiple newer books by modern authors lining the walls. "Where are all your books?" He asked, dreading the answer.

The angel turned towards her husband and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "They're safe my dear boy. I decided the shop needed an upgrade, and as a free agent, I used a few miracles to update the inventory and put all the old ones somewhere nobody can get them." She paused and glanced towards the cupboard under the stairs. "They're in there." Anna smiled.

Crowley swept his wife off her feet and kissed her deeply, ignoring her small sounds of protest. The two supernatural beings broke apart, gasping for breath that they didn't need, Anna's eyes sparkled with joy. "You're so beautiful like this Sunshine." Crowley breathed, stepping back to get a better look at the girl who stood before him. He licked his lips trying to savour the last of the kiss and smiled as the taste of his angel's vanilla mint lip balm spread across his tongue.

Anna's fluffy, white-blonde hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid, but some strands had escaped and framed her face like the remnants of a halo. She had tried, and failed to push the unruly hair back with a baby blue bandana, the same colour as her eyes. Her gentle face perfectly complimented her slight figure, her pale cheeks covered in a galaxy of freckles that gave off the pure definition of innocence. She wore one of Crowley's oversized Queen shirts, a black skater skirt that fell just above her knees. and a pair of black running shoes that Crowley had convinced her to buy weeks before. She had made up her face carefully, a sleek winged eyeline over three seamlessly blended shades of pink eyeshadow. Crowley hadn't even known Aziraphale could do makeup. 

"I didn't know how you would react.." Anna mumbled, her face falling. She shifted her weight and leaned up against one of the bookshelves with forced casualty. That's when it hit him. She was scared. Scared he wouldn't love her in this new body. Scared he would leave her. Scared he would be angry with her taking on a new form.

He approached her again, and tilted her chin up to meet his gaze. He stared down into her eyes, those hypnotizing baby blue eyes that had captivated him and held him for almost six thousand years. "Oh Angel..." He drawled, picking her up and spinning her around the floor of the empty bookshop once again. "I love you for you, no matter what form you take. I always have, and always will." He felt himself shift, red hair lengthening, body changing until it wasn't a man and a woman, but two women, as different as night and day standing between walls of books, clutching each other as if afraid once they let go they would be torn apart.

Crowley leaned forward and whispered into Anna's ear, the feel of her lips on the angels temple sending shivers through both women. Her golden eyes glinted mischievously and she ran her hands into the neck of her wife's shirt and down Anna's spine, earning herself a playful slap from her angelic counterpart. 

"Why! You wily serpent!" Anna exclaimed, melting into Crowley's embrace. All the humans still left in the shop suddenly felt an urge to go somewhere else, and walked out quickly. Anna would never admit how Crowley's touch could completely break down every barrier she put up, but the demon had figured it out centuries ago and used it against her lover whenever she could. 

Crowley grinned and closed the gap between their lips, holding the kiss for longer than was humanly possible. When they finally broke apart she buried her face in Anna's soft hair. "That's my job darling." The demon grinned. "Besides."

"I think you look better in black."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I got a tad carried away with this one, but it was super fun to write! Thanks for reading!


End file.
